Consumers receive content in various forms using several different devices. For example, consumers may receive video content, e.g. television programs and movie, or audio content, e.g. music, through a set top box (STB) connected to a service provider network. The content may be stored on a digital video recoding (DVR) device at the request of the user, and retained on the DVR for an indefinite period of time, e.g. until deleted by the user. The STB is typically connected to a television device which displays the video content or plays the audio content to the consumer. The typical television device is a non-portable stationary unit inside a household.
Many consumers wish to view his/her content on the go, on his/her mobile device, whenever he/she wishes. The content may be converted (transcoded) from a first format and coding to another format suitable to the consumer's mobile device. However there may be restriction on accessing the content on other devices, e.g. Digital Right Management (DRM) rules may apply. Digital rights management (DRM) is a term for access control technologies that are used by a content provider, such as a hardware manufacturer, a content publisher, a content copyright holder or another content owner. A content provider uses DRM technologies to impose limitations on the use of content or the devices that use the content. DRM is used to describe any technology that inhibits the use of content which is not desired or intended by a content provider. Several types of DRM systems may be used in a consumer's home. Such types of DRM may include Digital Transmission Content Protection over Internet Protocol (DTCP-IP) and Internet Protocol Rights Management (IPRM) by Motorola Mobility, Inc. for example. Each type of DRM may require its own domain registrations. When domain registrations must be processed across more than one DRM, specifically, more than just IPRM, a new domain management approach is required.